New Beginnings
by outlawqueenoncers
Summary: "Most would call her reckless after what she did tonight. They would say she was being careless, thoughtless, and selfish. They would tell her that she didn't need to be selfless, especially not now. But she had no one to tell her these things -no one but Robin if he only knew the truth..." My twist on the Dark!OutlawQueen proposal Post 6X22 (ONESHOT)


Most would call her reckless after what she did tonight.

They would say she was being careless, thoughtless, and selfish. They would tell her that she didn't need to be selfless, _especially_ not now. But she had no one to tell her these things —no one but Robin if he only knew the truth. He was the only man who seemed to care so much for someone such as herself. And she couldn't be more grateful. They had brought each other towards the light, and after a month of getting to know each other, and love each other, she wouldn't have it any other way.

She had looked into that mirror, determination evident in her dark eyes and turned back toward the balcony with conflict, hesitation and determination passing over her eyes. It was her _son_ who was in danger. She had to save her _son_. She needed Regina and the others to get back to Storybrooke safe; for Henry's sake. She was _not_ going to let her boy be without his mother again. And with Emma losing belief she wasn't going to risk it. And if her other half lived, at least Henry would have one of them.

As those final minutes ticked away, and the thick smoke drew closer to the castle walls, she knew exactly what she had to do.

The distinct memory of her conversation with her other half clouded her mind as she thought of the chaos that had erupted just hours ago.

 _What the hell are you doing?_

 _I'm gonna hold it off as long as I can._

 _You'll die!_

 _Regina._

Go _. He's my son too. He needs at least one of us._

Even though she new her death was imminent, she knew doing _something_ was better than not trying at all. For Robin's sake, for her child's sake. She would not stop if she still had the ability to stop this curse without getting harmed. She would try until she couldn't anymore. She would not give up. She knew what she was doing, and she knew exactly how to do it without injuring herself.

But it had been only a few minutes into attempting to counteract the curse when the thick smoke had completely engulfed her and she had seen black.

.

.

.

Just hours before the curse had arrived, Robin— who was out with Friar Tuck at the closest jeweler's, purchasing the engagement ring fit for his Queen with the money he had saved— he had received a letter from Regina via raven that some of the Storybrooke citizens; Regina's other half, Zelena, Captain Hook, Snow White, and her husband, David - had found themselves in The Enchanted Forest due to a curse cast by someone with the moniker of "The Black Fairy" splitting them from the blonde haired woman he had met back in Storybrooke and her and Regina's son, Henry.

When Robin had first seen the large billows of smoke surrounding the forest he knew something was wrong.  
He could feel it in his gut. Menacing, as it drew closer to Regina's castle. His heart had dropped in his stomach then, his mouth going dry as he quickly stuffed the ring box in his trouser pocket, and swiftly galloped on horseback toward the castle, Friar Tuck at his heels.

In only seconds did he see his lover's magic like violet lightning in the smoky blue sky. He made way for her castle with haste and was able to see just a glimpse of her on her castle's balcony before the curse engulfed her in its inky depths.  
Right then and there, he felt something inside him shift. Like a piece of his soul had been diminished into ash.  
His eyes widened as he realized what she had done for her other half and her family.  
 _She had sacrificed herself for them.  
_ And as soon as he realized this, his world stopped and everything faded to black as the curse took him too.

.

.

.

Robin woke up to the calming sound of crickets chirping and a small wind blowing through the thin branches of trees surrounding him.

His eyelids lifted revealing blue eyes filled with dread and alarm as he realized he was outside Regina's castle, lying just under the balcony he had seen her on moments ago. The curse was nonexistent. Which meant…

 _Regina_.

Robin stood, and broke into a sprint, his steps quick and pounding in his head aligned with the rapid beating of his heart.

 _Regina_.

He bolted up the steps leading to her chambers, blood pumping quick in his veins and love in his heart.

 _Regina_

He threw the colossal wooden door wide open and looked to the balcony. Nothing. He rounded the corridor that led into her drawing room, and relief passed through him instantly. He physically felt his heart piecing back together as his ocean blue eyes fixated on his lover who was sitting at her vanity, brushing her long locks like nothing had happened. Like a curse didn't just wipe over their home. Like she didn't just save her entire kingdom from destruction.

He saw her face - passive, save the flicker of smile. She was lost in thought, it seemed, and he felt this time was a good a time as any, given what had happened today. He drew the ring box from his pocket - picking out the ring from its velvet perch, a single arrow from his quiver, and the note he had previously written. With nimble fingers, he tied both the note and the ring to the wooden stick, knocked it in his bow, and let it fly.

.

.

.

She wakes on the floor of her castle just feet away from the balcony she stood near just moments ago. Still laying on the floor, her hand instinctively shoots to hover over her corset-bound torso in alarm, and when she feels that tiny pulse of light magic she was just getting used to in those passing weeks, relief moves through her and her eyes swim with tears as she lets a watery smile bring her lips upwards.

She stands in a daze, a bit lightheaded, and waves a well-manicured hand, dressing into more comfortable attire - her long-sleeved dress of dark blue velvet that hugs her curves in all the right places.

In her stupor, she sits at her vanity, processing everything that has happened in a matter of hours. She feels a small smile make its way onto her face as she thinks of Henry and that pulse of light magic she feels every few minutes - a reminder of what the future holds.

She brings a jeweled brush through her long brown locks before a quick _zoom_ and a dull _thunk_ sounds in her ears. Breaking out of her reverie, her dark wide eyes flit up quickly to the arrow impaling her wooden vanity.

 _Robin_.

Her eyes first fixate on the tiny piece of paper rolled around the arrow then to…

No…

He didn't… He wasn't…

Wide whiskey eyes look to the engagement ring tied onto the arrow with a piece of twine.

She unties the string with fast fingers, her heart racing, and her head pounding in a mix of unending nervousness and overwhelming joy.

Setting the ring on the wooden vanity, she unrolls the note and looks down to see Robin's handwriting etched into the cream parchment: _Ready for a new adventure?_

She breathes a smile, beaming at the words. Over the note in her hands, her eyes land on the ring she had set beside her. Regina takes the ring —that very gorgeous, very seemingly expensive ring— in her palm and quickly goes to stand when she feels a slight shiver move through her - and it's not the usual pulse of light magic she's gotten used to these past few weeks. It something else.

 _Turn around_ , it seems to tell her.

She quickly and hesitantly turns around, and all of the breath is knocked out of her in an instant.

There he is. Robin of Locksley - _her_ Robin - kneeling just feet away from her with that proud grin plastered on his face - that grin that she dreams of day and night, ceaselessly - relief shining in his eyes. And so she darts toward him. She first starts at a fast-paced walk which quickly turns into run as she gets closer to him with a bright smile on her face and love in her heart and she never believed she'd have this.

With the same undeniable beam of a smile, he stands quickly and meets her halfway, bending down and encircling his strong arms under her velvet covered bottom, lifting her off the ground, their foreheads pressed together and their lips just inches away from each other's as he twirls her in his arms. The sweetest laugh escapes from deep within her, and Robin doesn't think he could ever be as happy as he is right now.

He sets her down, his hands still and unmoving on her hips as his eyes shine with sheer desire for the woman that stands opposite him. Dark eyes meet light and a calloused hand makes its way to the nape of Regina's neck, the other to cup her cheek.

"I love you, Regina. I don't know what the future brings, and tonight has been a clear example of that. But I do know that I want you by my side for as long as we both shall live. I want to start a _life_ with you, Regina. I want to go on more adventures with you then are possible in this infinite world."

Regina eyes gleam with tears as she offers Robin a watery smile.

"So what do you say, Your Majesty? Ready for a new adventure?"

In answer, Regina's lips meet Robin's in a deep pleasurable kiss. He feels Regina's smile against his lips and happiness floods through his very core. The slightest hint of a whisper passes through her lips and Robin pulls back from the kiss with a grin donning his face.

"What was tha-"

"Yes."

Regina clings to Robin, her hands linked behind his neck as her eyes swim with tears.

"Yes, I will marry you."

Robin's eyes light up with love and desire and he is grabbing her hand, taking the ring from her palm and sliding it onto the ring finger of her left hand before he is kissing her. A hand in her hair, the other just behind her velvet-covered hip.

Regina pulls back, a mix of nerves, joy and tears in her voice speaks, her voice rising in a nervous laughter as she breathes out an exhale.

"Well..don't look _too_ far, our new life is just beginning."

Regina places her hand on his and guides it forward just below her navel. He pulls back, confusion clouding in his ocean blue eyes, before he looks to where she has moved his hand.

Robin's eyes widen, his eyes never leaving her stomach, and the brightest smile appears on his face.

"You're with child?"

"Yes," Regina nods profusely, the same beaming smile painted onto her face, her nose turning a bit pink as tears threaten to spill over and onto her cheeks.

Before she can breathe another word, Robin's hands are at her sides, and to Regina's surprise, he is picking her up in his strong arms - one hand under her legs and the other at the small of her back - carrying her to her bedchamber as her sweet laugh echoes down the long corridor like a melody in his ears.


End file.
